A Fan's Guide to Becoming Robin in 10 Easy Steps
by TheImaginativeFox
Summary: Have you ever wondered how you could become Robin? If you have, follow these 10 easy steps, and start your way to Robin-hood! This guide mostly focuses on the Richard Grayson version of Robin, but the steps can be used for any Robin of your choice. This guide includes steps like: Finding Your Bruce Wayne, Convincing Him He's Batman, Tragic Past, and many more! Come check it out :)


**Welcome to the story! So this is something Appel Bougher and I came up with together, and then she convinced me to write it. We were talking about secret identities when you make a user name, and how it was kind of like Robin, then this happened. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the amusement I got while writing this :)**

* * *

You, like many others, are probably wondering how you can become Robin. If you are one of these people, you have come to the right place, because I am about to tell you how to do just that. Follow these ten easy steps, and you'll be on your way to Robin-hood! This is Robin-approved, sort of...

1. Secret Identity:

Okay, the first one is simple. All you need to do is come up with a name for yourself that you like so it doesn't give away your secret identity. I already have one, as none of you know who I am. An example of this would be Frank Lee Clean. I used him as a dishwasher boy who worked at the local doughnut shop to get some information from the police officers who went there, but that's a whole other story.

How I did it:

I picked Miss Jackson as my cover name, you don't want to go under Robin right away, just in case things don't go as planned. This way, you can get your work done secretly, and then come out as Robin when your work is done. Make sure you have a good disguise with it. Nothing too obvious. Feel free to change your disguise for the occasion, and depending on your chosen name, you can get a fake mustache!

2. Finding a City:

You will need to find a city that somewhat represents Gotham in one way or another. It doesn't necessarily have to be the worst place in the world, as you can work on changing it. You can do that in a few ways. You could try making some enemies, or you could by "accidentally" letting some people from the mental facility loose, and set them up with a few of the gangs. Keep in mind that it would be better to have a police force that's not used to being used as often, that way you and Batman can do more good. Also, if this town has a big mental facility, that could come in handy. Make sure this city has a place for your mansion and Batcave.

How I did it:

So, I found a city and started everything up. I picked out a spot for the soon to be Wayne Mansion to be built. I also made sure there was a spot for a Batcave on the grounds, and a place for Wayne Enterprises to be built and set in production. It had a mental facility and everything, plus a free clinic that was opening up, just my luck. Especially when I found a doctor to set it up. It was so kind of he to change her name to Dr. Leslie Tompkins. It didn't even take that much convincing with this great mind-manipulating stuff I got from the black market. It was a good deal, too. Once it wears off, they tend to stick to the life they've been living, as long as it can somewhat relate to their old one. And if not, just give them another dose!

3. Finding Your Bruce Wayne:

You will need to find someone who can take you in and support crime fighting. Make sure you find someone who has a successful business, and it would be best if he lived alone. Maybe he happened to take over his father's business? That would be the ideal. It would also be best if his parents were murdered in front of him at a young age. But if his parents are still a round, send them to a retirement resort far away. There are other ways to get rid of them, but this probably won't get you into trouble. A nice resort on a faraway island is best. When looking for your own Bruce Wayne, keep in mind that you might have to brainwash them a little. So find someone who has done some crazy things in the past, or maybe is slightly insane, but not too much. We still want them to be able to fight crime and run the business.

How I did it:

First, I found someone who was running a succesful business and wasn't on especially good terms with their parents. They didn't talk much, and he mostly lived alone, since they traveled a lot. Now, you must change his name to Bruce Wayne. Next, I took another undercover identity, this time with a mustache calling myself Mr. Norman. I sent his parents to the resort, while also making them forget they had a son. I did this with a bit of brain-manipulating toxin. Then, I went into the court-house with the soon to be Bruce Wayne's birth certificate, and got to work. If they ask too many questions, like these people did, feel free to throw some knock-out gas around. Don't worry, they didn't remember anything when they woke up!

When that was done, I came in with a business proposition. I told him about the city I had previously picked, and convinced him to set up Wayne Enterprises there. He stayed in a hotel until the real-estate agent, me in disguise, finished his mansion. This all went pretty smoothly, it was a good thing he was a little mentally slow.

4. Convincing Him He's Batman:

He has the name, but is probably a little confused. Now stage another name, and pretend to be his friend and take him skiing or to another closed off area that has dangerous sports. Such as mountain climbing, cave exploring, or zip lining. He'll need to hit his head hard enough so that you can convince him he's Batman, also finding someone who can perform hypnotism would work well. And I would also suggest using a little more of the brain-manipulating toxin. This helps wonderfully, and it even makes them a tad bit crazy. Just crazy enough to convince them that they are the Batman.

How I did it:

So I took him skiing as Miss Jackson. Luckily, he hadn't gone skiing in years and was a little rusty. All it took was a little push to the side, then I just gave him a bit of the toxin and explained who he was while he was unconscious. When he woke up in the hospital, I realized I might've done a little too well of a job. He was pretty confused, and when I told him he was Batman, he knew exactly what I was taking about and totally believed me. I took him home, and he started working on his bat-suit. I was a little surprised at how well it worked, hopefully it would be fine.

5. Live in a Circus:

So, you have Bruce Wayne/Batman taken care of, now you need to get into a circus. This one can be a little harder. First, I would suggest taking some circus classes. Such as acrobatics, aerial silks, flying trapeze, and tightrope walking. Make sure you do all of this as your real identity. Once you have succeeded taking these classes, you may join a traveling circus. Make sure to it convince them to stop in your chosen town one way or another, also make sure that the newly founded Wayne Foundation hires them to stay in that town a little longer, just in case you need more time.

How I did it:

I do have a little training from other various physical activities that have improved strengths and flexibility. I'm being mentored as I travel with this circus, and also living with my mentor. I also successfully got them to change their name to Haley's Circus, it took a bit of secret threatening, but I got the job done. At first they were a little nervous about letting someone who wasn't an adult yet join the circus. I simply explained my situation to Bruce Wayne, also mentioning that I was forced to run away from my family and that before I did they always put my dreams down. Well, the ones about me wanting to be Robin and join a circus, so not a complete lie. Once he offered a job to the circus, and explained it was my idea, I got in. They even gave me the main slot in the show!

6. Butler:

You're going to need a butler. It would be best if this butler has some medical training, as crime fighting can be dangerous. You can simply go to and pick one out. I would suggest changing his name to Alfred Pennyworth. As you can imagine, buying butlers on the black market can be expensive, so look for a coupon. You can get wonderful deals with your butler, so keep an eye out.

How I did it:

So, I went on the website, with a coupon. It was for buy a butler get a free inventor. I changed the inventor's name to Lucius Fox, and I was set. Then I just changed the butler's name to Alfred Pennyworth. I then had Alfred and Lucius start to fix up a Batcave below the mansion. I made the mistake of using his computer to buy them, and he saw me. I explained to him that it was his present. I also wasn't in a disguise, so he asked what I was doing in his house, instead of at the circus. So I told him that it was a gift for helping me get into the circus. He didn't question it again, and even said thank you. Having your Bruce Wayne being slightly mentally challenged helps a ton!

7. Building Your Batcave:

You're going to need a Batcave as your base. You can easily put this in the caves under your mansion. Make sure that Batman knows it's under construction, otherwise he might start to question it.

How I did it:

Once I got my blueprints drawn out, I gave them to Alfred and Lucius to work out. They built it, as it was their job to do whatever Bruce tells them. Luckily, it didn't take too long, and Batman began crime fighting, as I finished doing everything to become Robin.

8. Dating Commissioners Child:

First, you will have to find your commissioner. If they have no children, simply have them transferred. This just takes a few simple hacking skills. Once you find your commissioner, bring them to your city to work there. Now you have the opportunity to date their child! It is preferred that this child has red hair, most preferred natural. But we understand this might be hard, so you can simply buy some hair-dye and sneak into their house to have it done. Make sure you don't get caught! Start out by wanting to be friends, and then let the romantic interest begin!

How I did it:

So, I made sure to meet the commissioner's son when we were in the city. I explained that we would be on the stop for a while, as we were going to take a break from the tour because we were doing a few shows for the Wayne foundation that had been set up, and after that my mentor was leaving and I would once again have no where to go. We started hanging out a lot, until he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, even though I was surprised.

9. Tragic Past:

So, the first Robin had a good life, up until his parents' deaths. So we should try to make it a sudden thing. A murder of someone close to you who happens to be at the circus during a performance is ideal. Even better, a fall. We want to make this as close as we can get. Now, you can either have it actually be an accident, but that could take time. So I would suggest paying a hit man, preferably named Tony Zucco, to take care of it. Or just have them fall off some equipment, that works, too, especially if they're a klutz.

How I did it:

Well, this one wasn't planned, and was kind of sad. But I guess that makes a good back story. So my boyfriend was talking with Bruce Wayne right before my act, and that was when he let it slip that I had bought a butler off the black market. My boyfriend wasn't too pleased, and actually tried to arrest me! As I was performing!

He came up on the stand as I was about to do my solo trapeze act. He actually fell off and fell to the ground. It was so sad and unexpected, I was really getting attached to him, and he wasn't supposed to be the one to die! I was so sad, I didn't even get to do my act. I ran down crying, trying to get to his broken body. The police came and took me away. The show immediately stopped, and the people left, except for Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne came over and talked with the police man. He explained that I had no family, and I had been staying with my mentor. He also mentioned how this was my mentor's last show. And that she would no longer be performing in the circus, and was moving to a retirement resort on an island. If you're wondering, yes, I'm sending her to the same one as Bruce Wayne's parents. Bruce said that he would like to take me in as his ward. It took a bit of paper work, but it was done, I was his ward, and I had my tragic past. Remember, being Robin comes at a price.

10. Go Out as Robin:

So now that you have everything set up, all you need to do is go out as Robin. Find out about his secret, and ask him to train you. Once that's done, you can start going out and fight crime with him.

How I did it:

On my first night out, I sadly realized that Batman wasn't very well-trained, but he thought he was. Another problem we came across was that the butler was getting depressed, because I when I moved into the mansion, he lost his last chance of escape. He attempted suicide by jumping off a building. Batman jumped off and tried to save him. I jumped down just in time, and saved both of them; placing them safely on a lower building, both unconscious. The problem was that I didn't have time to save myself. I thought it was the end, until I saw what looked like a different version of a Batman costume. He introduced himself as Batboy, saying he would explain it to me later.

So, after our exciting first night out, I sadly realized that Batman needed more training. So, I sent him to the mountains to train. As for the butler, I sent him to a mental hospital. Turned out he had some other problems, too. Apparently, being kidnapped and then forced to go for sale on the black market is not a fun experience. And even though I only bought him, I still fear that he'll come after me for revenge. But technically I saved him from the black market. I guess some people don't know how to be grateful. Anyway, he mentioned something about clowns, and now I fear that he'll turn into the Joker or something and become our worst enemy. All I know is that right now he's going undercover as a butler named Wintergreen for a different family. And I'm pretty sure he's building a warehouse around or even under the property. Some people are just crazy.

A while after this happened, I got a new butler, this time legally since I had money to buy one, and Bruce came home. We went on patrol, and I saw Batboy. I got super excited, and he called me over. He said he had something to show me, and then he took his mask off. He was my boyfriend! I was so excited, and now everything made sense. He had faked his death, because he secretly wanted to be a vigilante too, and needed a tragic past. So, the two of us fought crime together, and occasionally with Batman. He even showed me his guide to become Batboy/Batgirl, and I showed him my guide on how to become Robin.

Note 1: Be sure you don't become crazy in the process of doing this, as it can be difficult to be crazy and fight crime successfully

Note 2: After your Bruce Wayne thinks he's Batman and comes up with more reason why he should be, you might want to do something about his mental slowness, as that could also cause some problems with crime fighting

* * *

**And those are the steps! I know, that easy, right? Now you're all set and can start going out as Robin! I hope that my story in becoming Robin helped you out. Anyway, sorry if this guide was just really stupid, but I hope you found it a little bit funny, it's the first time I've written anything just for comedy, and my first published one-shot, so I would really appreciate some feedback. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
